The Darkest Desires of Innocence
by EpicMirCat
Summary: Dawn Warden-Volante used to be famous. She used to have everything. And then she gave up only to be lead into the darkness by him.
1. Destiny

**AN: **This is my very first self written story and it's only a try now. Reviews would be nice so I know what you think about it. :)  
>The story is rated M for later chapters.<p>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the character of The Vampire Diaries but the character Dawn Warden-Volante is mine.

* * *

><p>I stand in front of a huge house, not knowing where I actually am. I take a deep breath and look around to at least figure out why I chose this small town. Here is nothing. Absolutely nothing. Why did I want to move here? Suddenly the memories flood into my mind and I close my eyes.<p>

_All I can hear is the breathing of my brother Vicent. It is weird that I think now that the name Vicent does so not fit to my brother. But as I hear the sounds of my mother's screams I put my hand in front of my mouth to shut my own screams. I can feel Vincent's arms wrapping around me and try to sooth me and to calm me down but what I can see through the gaps of the closet door is frightening me to death. The smell of something heavy and metallic is finding it's way into my nose and I nearly have to gag as I realize it's the smell of blood. The smell of my parent's blood. _

I shook my head to chase the dark thoughts away and took a deep breath. This was my new home then. A small town called Mystic Falls. To leave New York City and my ballet school to live **here** is the most stupid idea I ever had. Never mind, I have to make the best out of it because I'm alone in it and there is no one who is at my side to help me. After the attack of the Vampires on my parents everything changed. My brother left me, I got sick and had to take care of myself from now on.

The house I'm standing in front of is just **huge**, at least for a town like this one but it doesn't seem to fit in here although it's really pretty. The Salvatore Mansion. That's what my friend called it. She told me about the Salvatore brothers and that they have a huge house with enough rooms so I could stay there and can save the rent for a flat. She knows the older brother... what was his name? Oh yeah, Damon. She told me that he has a younger brother but she never told me his name.

I shrug slightly and make my way to the front door of the building. I lift my hand to knock but before my knuckles can meet the polished wood the door opens and a man is standing in front of me.

I open my mouth to say something but nothing is coming out. I only stare into those green eyes that seem to sparkle. I blink a few times to clear my mind.

„_Can I help you?" _Oh god his voice,softer than velvet but with a slight dark hint in it. I swallow silently to get the thought of him moaning my name out of my head.

_Stop thinking about something like that. You don't even know him. _The voice of my mind, the voice I hate so much something.

„_Yes, you actually can. I'm Dawn Warden-Volante." _I extend my hand and really try my best to concentrate on everything else than his eyes but that was definitely the wrong decision. As my eyes wander down his body my eyes widen slightly because underneath his white V-neck shirt I can clearly see his rock hard abs. I quickly look up at his eyes again as he takes my hand and shakes it.

„_Stefan Salvatore. You are probably the girl Damon talked about." _Stefan Salvatore, that means he is the younger brother.

I nod slightly and feel my cheeks turn into a soft blush like they always do when I feel uncomfortable. The smirk that apprears on his lips makes me feel even more awkward and I feel my cheeks heat up even more. I bite awkwardly on my lower lip and follow his offer to come inside as he steps aside to let me in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I hope you liked it at least a bit. I plan on writing more on it.


	2. Innocence

_What the hell? _I **never **expected **that.** The house wasn't huge from the outside, it was huge from the inside. I blink a few times to realize that this really happening because this **has** to be a dream. I saw pretty much in New York but **this**? It was just amazing and I have to admit that this thought is not only about the house.

I can feel his presence right behind me, the heat that is radiating from his body and touching my nearly naked shoulders is sending chills down my spine. My entire body seems to react to him in a way it never did before and that although he isn't even touching me. By God I'm not a virgin anymore but the way **he **makes me feel is completely new to me and that although I only met him like 5 minutes ago.

„_Do you want to see your room?" _And again his voice. I turn slowly around to look at him but instead of the words that I wanted to say all I can do is nod.

„_Y-Yes" _I close my eyes for a brief moment to finally gain my self-control back. As I open them again I see this smirk again on his lips and him looking at me with a tilted head. He suddenly turns around and walks towards the stairs that obviously lead to the first floor. One last look around in the living room proofes that I will just love it here before rushing after him up the stairs and to my room that is going to be my home now.

„_Wow" _My room is just awesome and it's exactly in my favorite colours. A light beige and a dark royal blue. The bed has to be the biggest I've ever seen and the light is streaming into the room through high windows. I turn around to look at Stefan and a smile spreads across my lips.

„_With what do I deserve all of this? You don't even know me." _My voice is filled with curiousity and I can't wait to know what he has to reply to that.

„_A beautiful girl deserves all she wants." _When I thought earlier that his voice is hot than he just proved to me that I was totally wrong. I could feel my own hearbeat starting to speed up and my cheeks turn into hot flames.

_If he really thinks that I'm beautiful? What should I say now? _The thoughts are racing through my head and I bite again nervously onto my lower lip.

„_Ehm.." _

The soft chuckle that is slipping over his lips only causes my cheeks to turn even deeper.

„_Would it be okay if..." _I point to the huge room to indicate that I'd like to have some time for myself to settle down a bit.

„_Yes, of course. I will leave you alone then. If you need anything my room is down the floor on the left side." _

I nod slightly and force a small smile onto my lips that is hopefully showing how grateful I am. But he only chuckles again and turns around to leave my new room.

I plop down onto the bed and cover my eyes with my hands.

„_What the hell is happening to me?" _I roll onto my stomach and nuzzle my face into the soft pillows that are spread all over the bed and give into the urge to scream. Although my scream is muffled by the pillow it feels unbelievable good to just let it out. The journey from New York City to Mystic Falls was exhausting and I was always scared of flying but to be here in this house is even worse than flying.

_What is he doing to me? _

His body, his eyes, his entire appearance. _Oh god! _

„_Okay, I need to calm down." Calm down, Dawn. Everything's fine, you've seen enough hot guys to hande this situation. _

A cold shower is probably helping me, or at least I hope that. Now all I have to do is to find the bathroom. I roll onto my back again and sit up to look around in my room. There's a door. A door that could lead to a bathroom.

I stand up and walk slowly over to the mysterious door to open it. The bathroom, thank god. And obviously there are enough towels. I look from the shower to the tub and back to the shower.

„_I think I deserve a bath." _I really should stop talking to myself before Stefan, oh how much I enjoy to even think his name, hears me and thinks I'm even more strange that he probably already does.

I walk over to the huge tub in which actually two persons fit in and my thoughts are again filled with stuff I seriously shouldn't think about.

I take a deep breath and pull the dress I'm wearing over my head so I'm only left in bra and the matching panties. I quickly strip both of it off and turn the hot water on, relieved that it obviously won't need long until the tub is filled with it. As my body sinks into the warm water my muscles start to relax and all the thoughts my mind was filled with are drifting away.

But this one thought is still stuck in my mind. **He** is still stuck in my head. My hand finds its way to the bundle of nerves between my legs and I close my eyes, only concentrating on the pleasure it's giving me. I let my finger circulate over my clit and a soft moan rolls over my lips.  
><em>"Oh god, Stefan." <em>I can imagine his hand between my legs instead of my own and then his face appears in front of my inner eye and he's crawling down my body as I'm laying on the bed in the next room.  
><em>"Stefan!" <em>The pleasure from between my legs is sending waves through my entire body and the moans I try so hard to hold back are slip one after another over my lips.  
>Stefan's lips are on my most sensitive parts but suddenly the imagine disappears as my eyes snap open when my climax is rushing through my petite body and lefts me trembling in the tub. I try desperately to catch my breath as the hot waves are starting to fade already.<p>

I get out of the tub and grab one of the soft towels that are laying on a chair next to the tub to wrap it around my dripping wet body. A quick look into the mirror and I decide not to blow dry my hair so I'll get some curls into it. But as I open the bathroom door shock must be written all over my face.  
><em>This can't be true, please don't let it be true. <em>His obvious smirk explains everything to me. He heard me. Why is he standing in front of my bathroom door? What does he want?

My cheeks turn again into a deep red and I want to say something but not even one sound is coming out of my mouth.  
><em>"You lost your phone on the stairs." <em>Says Stefan Salvatore with a smug grin on his lips.


	3. The meeting

My eyes widen in pure shock as I look in those mesmerizing green ones.

„_I-I..." _I shake my head slightly and grab my phone out of his hand before rushing out of the bathroom and into the room that is now mine as I suddenly realize that I can't run away into my room because he's standing at the bathroom door that is, unfortunately in this moment, right next to my room. I look awkwardly down at my feet and bite nervously on my lower lip. But then I take a deep breath and look up and straight into this handsome face that is probably going to be the death of me one day.

„_I'd like to get dressed now, so could you please leave my room?" _I raise one of my perfect shaped brows and tilt my head to gaze at him and make clear that I'd like to be alone now. But there is again this smirk on his lips and I can already tell that I will probably see this smirk more often than I want to.

„_Of course." _The tone is his voice is sending me a shiver down my spine and I can feel the skin in my neck tingling, and yes I have to admit that it isn't just my neck that is tingling. As he takes a step aside I walk quickly past him and into my room, the door shuts loudly behind me because I slammed it close with all the strength I have in this moment.

The bed... I throw myself onto it and hide my face in on of the many pillows that are draped on it. The scream that is now escaping my lips is shushed by fluffy red pillow my face is hidden in but unfortunately it isn't enough because I can hear a chuckle coming from the bathroom.

Suddenly I'm in a sitting position because I realized something...

„_Damn it." _My voice isn't more than a whisper so I'm even more surprised when I get a reply.

„_I guess you realized that I have to walk through your room when you want me to leave." _Now I only want to scream at him but he's right. When I want him to leave he has to walk through my room because there isn't a door in the bathroom that leads to the floor, there is only one in my bedroom.

I want him to hear the annoyance in my voice even when I'm more annoyed about my own stupidity than his cheeky behaviour.

„_Hold on! I just need to..." _No, he definitely doesn't have to know that I need to get dressed first, although he probably assumes it.

„_Just hold on!" _The speed with which I get dressed into a knee-length blue dress that shows enough to be sexy but not too much to be bitchy-like has to be world record time. A quick glance into the mirror tells me that I look perfectly okay for the short time.

„_Fine, you can come... go... whatever, you can leave now." _What the hell is wrong with me? I seriously need to get out of here. This place, this man... I'm going insane here.

When Stefan opens the door of my bathroom and steps into my bedroom I can see the look he is giving me. Under normal circumstances this look would make me go over to the man who is looking at me like that, as if all he wants to do it press me against a wall and kiss me, but now all that happens to me is that my cheeks turn into the deepest red ever because I never thought that I'd see **that **kind of look on Stefan Salvatore's face. Yes, I'm shocked. But it only takes him two seconds and his face is again the smirking mask I just want to slap. _Gaaaahhh..._ this man is so frustrating.

_Wait, he can't frustrate me. I barely know him. Where are those thoughts coming from? _This isn't good. When I already think of him as frustrating then I can tell that it won't end well.

Before he rushes out of my room he mutters a _„I will see you around." _and all I can do is frown at these words. Of course he'll see me around, we are leaving in the same house now. I shake my head in irritation and walk over to my still half packed suitcase. Just the blue dress I am wearing and some of my things for the bathroom are missing other than that everything is still perfectly folded inside of the black case that is lying in front of my bed.

Just as I bend down to pick up some jeans that are laying on top a knock on my door is interrupting me.

„_What do you want, Stefan?" _I know that I sound rude but I seriously can't care at the moment. Didn't I just tell him to leave me alone? As big as my annoyance was just 10 seconds ago as huge is my confusion when not Stefan but another man enters my room.

„_Who are you?" _My tone is probably still rude but when the, I don't have another word to describe him, gorgeous man smirks at me I know that it wasn't a mistake to be rude from the beginning. _Great, another smirking idiot I have to deal with._

„_I see you already met my charming little brother?" Wait, brother? _Yes, he definitely said brother. Well well, that means this has to be **Damon** Salvatore. Of course it has to be him. The raven black hair, the mesmerizing blue eyes... who else should he be?

The way Damon moves has something from a panther, it's elegant but at the same time you know how dangerous he is. God, he really looks dashing. I can't any different than compare him to his brother. That is something I started years ago when I was still at school. I compared boys by their way to walk, their hair, the way they talk and now I'm doing exactly the same with the Salvatore brothers.

After like two tries I have to admit that it's impossible to compare these two. On the one hand they are completely different but on the other hand they are just too similar. I will have to wait and analyze them a bit more before I'm really able to compare them.

„_Are you alright?" _Damn it, I starred at him and the realized it. Bad move, Dawn.

„_Sure. May I ask what you want?" _In the way I tilt my head I hope he sees that I want him to tell to get the hell out of here. I don't need another attractive man to confuse me because one is certainly enough for one day.

„_I just want to meet the woman that is going to live in my house. I'm Damon." _One quick look at his extended hand and I grab it to give it a shake.

„_Well, I'm Dawn." _

„_Oh, I know who you are" _How the hell does he know who I am, is the first thought that shoots through my head but before I let myself ask I remember that he probably expected me.

„_I hope you have everything that you need." _Oookaaay, I'm pretty sure he means more than just the interior of my room. The way he tilts his head and looks at me with those blue orbs and the little smirk on his lips. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. _You are really desperate when you see a sexual hidden agenda in everything. _

„_Yes, everything's fine, thank you." _

„_Then I'm glad. If you need anything, my room is down the hall. It's the last door." _

Okay, now I'm sure he has hidden agendas.

I blink a few times as he leaves my room without saying more and just closes the door behind him.

And with that I met Stefan and Damon Salvatore...

_Oh dear god, I seriously need a drink or maybe two when I want to survive this. _


	4. New friends

I need to get out of here, as fast as possible. I can handle **one **hot man but **two**? That's just impossible. Gosh, why the hell did Lucy send me here? I could kill her for that! _Okay, I seriously need to calm down now. Deep breaths. In and out, in and out. _After Damon left my room all I am able to do is plopping down onto my bed and stare at the door he disappeared through. My thoughts are racing through my head but when I finally calm down enough to get a proper thought together I jump off the bed, grab my black leather jacket and slip quickly into my black high heels. In a mere second –so it seems to me- I'm out of my room, downstairs and stand in front of the huge Salvatore mansion. _Where to go now? _Unfortunately I have no idea where I get a proper drink in this town so I have no other choice then just head downtown and hope to find a bar or at lest something that I could compare to one. The loud sigh that escapes my lips now is one of annoyance because I forgot my car keys upstairs in my room. _Great, now I have to get back in there. _I don't have any other choice then going back inside to get my keys but I try to be as silent as possible because I don't want to meet neither Stefan nor Damon again today. But fate hates me and of course I bump right into Stefan when I'm nearly at my room. _Damn it, there weren't only 5 meters left. _I definitely swear too much lately even when it's only silently.

„_I just need my car keys." Don't look at his eyes; don't look at his eyes... _Too late. Although I try not to look at those green eyes that seem to hypnotize me every time I look up and of course I'm lost. _Damn you, Stefan Salvatore. _Like I said, I swear too much.

„_Where are you going?"_ The way he raises his eyebrow should be illegal. And how the hell can I be turned on by that?!

„_Ehm... I don't know yet. I just hope to find a place I can get a drink at. Why are you asking, do you want to join me?" _Am I insane? I want to get away from him but ask if he wants to drink something with me?! _What are you thinking, Dawn? Are you thinking at all? _And there is the voice of my conscious again. That annoying little thing.

„_Why not. I don't have anything else to do and I don't want you to get lost in Mystic Falls." _

„_Getting lost in Mystic Falls? Is that even possible?" _Now it's my turn to raise an eyebrow because even the idea of getting lost in this small town seems to be ridiculous.

The soft chuckle that erupts now from his full and sensual lips sends shivers down my spine and lets me think about all the things he could do to me with those lips.

_His lips find their way onto mine before they move down to my jaw line and then straight to my neck. Oh god, he found my weak spot right behind my ear and of course he's using it against me. The low moan that is rolling over my lips can't be hold back and I actually don't care if he heard it or not. I'm too focused on __**his**__ lips. The way they move over my sensitive and hot skin… Like I imagined it from the first time I saw Stefan Salvatore I'm finally tangling my fingers into his hair and pull him closer to me. I just want to feel his body against mine, the muscles under his shirt pressing against my breasts that are full and overheated from the lust, which is running through my entire body. Slowly his hands slip under the hem of my tight shirt, higher and higher until they reach their aim and he's able to twitch one of my nipples between his thumb and his index finger. But as if he doesn't want to reject the other nipple his lips find it and suck through the material of my shirt on it. _

A moan rolls over my lipstick red lips…

"_Dawn? Are you alright?"_ Suddenly I'm drawn back into reality as the deep and melodic voice of Stefan Salvatore reminds me where I actually am.

"_Ehm…yeah, I'm fine." _I probably look like a total fool, staring at him with big eyes and flushed cheeks but what am I supposed to say to him? Sorry, but I have an erotic fantasy about you?! No, not a good idea when I want to live in this house for a while. _Take deep breaths, Dawn. In and out. In and out. _

"_Let's just go and get something to drink, okay?" _That has to be the most awkward situation in my entire life but at least he pretends as if he didn't notice anything and just nods.

"_Sure. I guess The Mystic Grill is the best option we have."_

The Mystic Grill. It is just what I expected it to be. Back in New York City there was a bar at every corner and a Deli in each street but here it seems that the only place where I can get a drink is a mixture of both and to even call The Mystic Grill a bar **or **a Deli is an overstatement. With a slight sigh that passes my lips I accept my destiny and follow Stefan inside of the pub. The inside doesn't have any more surprises than the outside but before I get the chance to look at everything closer I'm standing all alone in a mass of people I've never seen before. The only person I know disappeared on me and suddenly I realise how lost I really am. I absolutely know no one in this town besides the two brothers I only met today. I guess you can say I'm alone.

Suddenly a warm tingling runs trough the nerves of my back as a strong hand gets softly laid on the lower part of my back. In the very last moment I swallow down a scream that was just about to slip over my lips and turn my head to look into icy blue hues and a face every male dancer on my ballet school would have killed for.

"_You look lost." _The tone of Damon's voice has an amused touch but it's mostly honest and that is something I always liked about men. An honest voice.

"_Is it that obvious?"_ Trying to hide my insecurity behind a smile I let this gorgeous man next to me lead me to the bar while I am looking around and at the people that are gathered here.

"_Just a bit. But I won't tell anyone." _A soft laugh falls from my lips as I get rewarded with a wink and a dashing smile from Damon.

It feels good to finally laugh again as I suddenly realise how long it has been since there came an honest laughter over my lips. _I should laugh more often. _

"_Damon!" _That's a new voice. Synchronically with the man sitting next to me I my head around to look at the person that is approaching us. As if he has always known me the man gives me an open and warm smile while extending his hand towards me, _"Hi, I'm Ric and you must be Dawn."_ Slightly baffled that he already knows who I am I take his hand automatically and shake it not knowing what I am supposed to say now.

When I finally find my voice again and my good manners I return the smile with the same openness and warmth I just got.

"_Hi Ric. It's nice to meet you."_ Usually that is a sentence I don't like to use because how can it be nice to meet someone when you don't know them? But this time I really mean it because Ric seems like a guy I could really like.

"_And you are staying at the Salvatore Mansion, I heard?"_

"_Yes, I actually do. My friend Lucy knows Damon and she got the room for me." _I take a quick look at Damon and add with a smile _"for which I'm more than grateful." _

The only respond I get for my thanks is a shrug with the shoulder and a drink in front of me the next second. Looking slightly curious at the amber liquid in the glass I just hope that it's Bourbon before I take it in my hand and raise it towards the two men standing next to me.

"_To new starts and new friends." _

Thank god! It really is Bourbon. The liquor is soothingly running down my throat and a warm and welcoming feeling is starting to spread all through my body.

_I might actually like it here. Drinking with dashing men by my side is not the worst start into a new life. _

Just as I'm about to have my next drink I stop mid-movement because a, this time familiar, voice cuts through the noise of the bar to my ears and causes a dulcet chill to run down my spine and make my insides tingle.

"_And I already thought that I've lost you but instead you are sitting here encompassed by men and enjoy with them the drink you promised __**me**__." _Of course I hear the slight sarcasm in his voice but that doesn't change the way my body reacts to it. It's annoying. But instead on all going weak and blushy again I turn around on my bar stool with a slightly arrogant grin (my acting teacher may be blessed for showing me how to do this) on the edges of my lips and raise one eyebrow while tilting my head a bit to the right so I can look straight at the green eyes that are glistening at me.

"_You disappeared on me, remember? I just found myself some new friends." _With that I let the amber liquor circle once in the glass I'm still holding in my left hand before lifting it to my lips and drowning it all with one gulp.

_I'm so proud of myself right now. No blushing. No stuttering. You can do this, Dawn. You can resist him! _

I've probably never been so wrong than at the day when I was sitting in a small town bar trying to impress a man I only met a few hours ago.


End file.
